paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Grudge
Name: Grudge Physical Age: 20 True Age: 22 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: R2 Mind 'Power' Sightjacking within 5 meter radius. With sightjacking, he is able to invade both humans and immortal’s sight (and no, he's unable to sightjack animals) and see through what the target is seeing, and of course they are unaware of it. He could also have his summon scout the area while sightjacking through her. The way to activate Grudge’s powers is that he had to stop and close his eyes to sightjack other people. With sightjacking he can also tell which direction the person he sightjacked is heading, but not the distance, which he uses his summon for that task. Though the one weakness about the power Grudge possesses right now is that he doesn't know who the target he's sightjacking is ; unless if he's really sure, if the person is with someone else facing them or when they happened to take a glance of themselves. Also, due to the fact that he can sightjack other people, he tends to take advantage and use it to blackmail people. 'Weapon' Due to his obsession with sharp objects, he keeps a number of swords, blades and knives with him; he’s comfortable with using either hand for combat. Grudge wears a gauntlet on each arm with straps around it, with hidden pockets containing at least 3 knives that’s about the size of his palm, where he can pull one out conveniently for either throwing or close combat. He also keeps at least 6 thinner knives tied at the front of his sash and 2 shorter and wider knives place at each side of him. Grudge also keeps a dagger around 24 inches long tied to the back of his sash, he also kept a knife resembling a kitchen knife(lol) tied to his left leg. A scalpel is also kept beneath his shirt, which contains a small pocket for it. His reason for it is due to the fact he was once under the care of a doctor after he was abandoned by the orphanage(but was later betrayed by him anyway), causing him to possess an attachment to it. He also has a blade inserted under each of his shoe and is able to draw them out and slash them at his enemy. 'Summon' A flying squirrel named Sehen (pronounced as Se-n, not Se-hen). In terms of appearance she is black with white stripes trailing from her back to her tail, and has a single tear-like symbol on her right eye. Like Grudge, her eyes are crimson red. Sehen is like both a mother, which Grudge never got to have, and a best friend. She is the only one whom he could truly trust and be comfortable with; it is only towards her that Grudge would openly reveal his emotions and is able to keep himself sane enough to not let his emotions get the better of him and start killing anyone(even his allies) recklessly. Grudge would always be teased by Sehen, resulting in heated arguments, which sometimes involves knives. Despite their tendency to fight and argue, Grudge would never seriously intend to hurt Sehen, for she is his only reassurance, and he truly cares for her as deeply as she does for him. When days are peaceful, Sehen would have the tendency to place herself comfortably on top of Grudge’s head, just to irritate him, teasing that his hair’s like a nest, though usually she would sit on Grudge’s left shoulder. While Grudge usually talks ‘politely’ towards other people, he’s usually quite rude when it comes to Sehen, and doesn't put on a fake smile all the time. He tends to make honest expressions when talking to her. Sehen also takes the role of scouting the area for Grudge, who sightjacks through her while she glides around from one area to another. She also runs around to give Grudge a clear image of his surroundings and obstacles. 'History' In the quiet night of Indafell city, he was placed at the doors of the orphanage by his parents he would never remember since a baby, an abandoned child. The door of the orphanage creaked open and a gasp was heard as one of the sister, a guardian in the orphanage who happened to head out laid her eyes on the abandoned baby by the door. With pity, she took the baby in. Feeling the sensation of being carried, the baby opened his eyes; it was crimson red. His biological parents never left a note of his name or anything when he was left at the doors of the orphanage. So he was named Dekatar.(and later in some time in his life, found out it meant ‘Hate’ in the ancient language, Desari). Dekatar was hated and feared by the children(it even made the younger children cry) in the orphanage, even the Sisters always possess a tint of fear in their eyes when they faced him. Hell, even the villagers were displeased at the sight of him. All he knew why everyone treated him like this was because of his crimson red eyes, some even scream at him ‘Stop looking at me like that!’. What, has he done something wrong? What has he done? Why does his eye colour have to be red? Why can’t he be like other people, like hazel brown, charcoal black, sapphire blue, or something else? Why him? Even so Dekatar didn’t do anything about it, he kept quiet as the hatred and fear towards him continued, even went as far as bullying. Despite all these torment, he did not do anything, did not dare to voice it out and went on his lives as usual. Until one of the villagers, a young teenager could not control his anger and hate towards him, took action while Dekatar(who was at the age of 7) was just standing at the corner of the playground all by himself watching other children play. It all happened so fast, a switchblade in the teenager’s hands while he grabbed Dekatar forcefully to the ground raising his switchblade and slash a long line on Dekatar’s right side of the face. He screamed in pain struggling to free himself from the teenager while begging for help, but to no avail as the children and people around him just stood there watching him struggling, some of the children even laughed and grinned in glee. He watched in fear at the switchblade that was raised again and this time struck his right eye as he gave another ear-piercing scream as his eyeball was slowly gorged out of his eyelids. ‘With this your cursed red eyes will be gone and we wouldn’t have to see it anymore, isn’t it great, you demon!’ He raised his switchbladed again this time intending to gorge his left eye out. Instincts to get away took over Dekatar and he bit down the wrenched person’s arm that was holding him down, he howled prying the unfortunate child off his arm, finally resorting to jab his switchblade at Dekatar’s face but found his switchblade on his poor arm instead as the child had let go and avoided his blade in time, well, barely as it grazed his cheek by a few millimetres. Dekatar did not look back at the attacker as he ran as fast as he could back to the orphanage, asking for help from the Sisters, but they never opened their door for him. It was the worst feeling he ever felt, even with all the bullying and mistreatment, this, this sense of being truly abandoned from the place which he could take as home, no, it’s not even home to begin with, it was hell. He had nowhere to go, he wanted to find for help, but who would help someone like him, a red eyed demon? Dekatar could feel himself seeping out of consciousness and finally collapsed. Eventually he was taken in by a doctor who happened to have found him and even had him treated. From then on the clinic became his home, the doctor was the first ever to have shown kindness to him, he was unused to it but was grateful all the same. Even though Dekatar had found a safe place to live in, he dare not get out of the clinic or from his room whenever people are around in fear of being hurt again. Unfortunately after the incident he started to develop an obsession with blades; he started collecting and playing with any blades he found, even those found in clinics so the doctor always had to watch out for him. Dekatar had also started to develop a tendency to muster a smile(whether it’s sincere, or a fake) no matter how he felt inside ever since he started living in the clinic, due to the influence of the doctor who always smile no matter what stating that ‘It’s best to smile in any situation no matter how dreadful you feel’. This new life of his would go on peacefully, or so he thought. Until the doctor came to betray him; attempted to gorge out his remaining left eye with his trembling hand, saying he would still take good care of him putting up a smiling façade; behind him he noticed, stood the villagers yelling and cursing at him, accusing the doctor of hiding such a demon and demanded he to get rid of the child to save himself from execution. Dekatar felt rage by the doctor’s betrayal, finally a part of him snapped as he slid out a scalpel from under his sleeve and attacked his ex-guardian. (and of course, did not killed him, yet) The red-eyed boy ran and hid from the villagers, swore himself to take revenge on those who made him suffered. Dekatar started making his living as a street performer at a different section of Indafell city; wearing a black mask of a frowning face with two short horns to avoid recognition while at night, he set out to assassinate the villagers with his mask on until the last moments of his victim, he revealed his face to them; his first victim was one of the orphanage’s children. He lived this life continuously until age 20. His assassinations has caused uncontrollable fear among the villagers ; finally, his next victim was his ex-guardian. Dekatar set out during the late night, putting on his mask as usual. He will get him for sure, his revenge. Or so he thought as he entered the recently emptied-out clinic. It was a trap. The doctor knew he was watching him for the past few days, waiting to get him, and ran away right before nightfall feeding information to the villagers that he might come that night. It was all a trap. He was surrounded, there were even soldiers as they blocked all entrances and tied him down. He was then sentenced to an execution for all the murdering as they tied him up the wooden pole, dozens of eyes filled with anger and fear looked at him, cursing him as the soldiers prepared three long spears to execute him. ‘This is it, it’s finally ending, all my torment and hate, it’ll all finally end right here, I wouldn’t need to continue on anymore’ were Dekatar’s thoughts as he stared at the dozens of eyes filled with anger and fear boring into him, cursing and shouting for execution to befall on him. He let out a bitter laugh, then a louder and hysterical ones, he continued laughing on and on and on… until the three spears finally struck him in the heart. 'Appearance' Grudge is at an average height of 5'7". He has a pale skin and quite a messy head of grey hair; has crimson eyes which he once hated when he was younger, because his eye colour and the way he looks at people strikes fear and hatred in the hearts of most of the villagers and his orphanage. It made his life horribly miserable. But after some time, he began to love how it affected the people he hated so much. His bangs, which are long enough to cover his face, hides his mutilated, gouged out right eye, which has a scar trailing down from his eye lids to his jaw area. He also has another scar under his left eye. Despite having quite a skinny body, his strength should not be underestimated, as he had done numerous assassinations and performances for a living when he was still human. He wears a V-neck shirt with another layer of cloth behind it. His long sleeves reaches the tips of his fingers in the front, while the back of the sleeve reaches around his wrist. A sash is also tied around his waist to keep his knives and daggers. His pants are two layered: the outer ones has a long thin cloth tied to his belt, holding his pants together. He wears a pair of boots that contains hidden blades at the soles. 'Behaviour' Grudge usually appears to be calm on the surface, but he actually angers quite easily. He does not show it, but mentally noting down people to take revenge on in his grudge list. He also has an unhealthy obssession with sharp objects, collecting new types and shapes of said objects: Knives, daggers, swords, etc. This obsession causes his calm façade to fade off: he shows his excitement everytime he sees a blade, and sometimes due to his excitement, he will end up trying to hurt people either on purpose, or by accident. Grudge has difficulty trusting people, and so has built a hatred towards people due to what happened to him before he became an Immortal. It is also because of how people treated him that built up his grudge and desire to take revenge on them. He became bloodthirsty and enjoyed cutting people up and watching them suffer. Grudge also has a photographic memory, and will never forget a face even after years and years, including people from the orphanage who bullied him when he was still a child. Grudge smiles all the time even when he feels angry, or frustrated; Even when confronting his enemy. He hardly frowns, or shows that he’s frustrated. When he does feel frustrated, though, he would draw his blade and start playing with it, as if preparing to slash a prey. The only place he hates to set foot on is Indafell city, his birthplace and where he lived his childhood filled with torment. If he does enter the city, he would wear a mask just to avoid recognition from the residents there, since it was just a mere two years that passed since he murdered a whole dozen of the people there, including the people in his old orphanage. 'Random Facts' *He can't stand going around without at least one knife/blade with him, it makes him feel less vulnerable and naked. *Favourite Food : Fruit Pie *When he's drunk, he'll either be : When in a good mood, he stops smiling and frowns a lot but yes, he's tame ; When in a bad mood, he'll start grinning and laughing hysterically while attempting to slash people. *He used to rebel and was disobedient towards Vengeance the first time she took him in as her student, but learnt to behave himself after a series of brutal punishments by Vengeance herself. *He's not used to and is unable to identify affectionate/friendly/common gestures. *Tends to move around from places to places, but if usually not, he'll be at Noble Kvair Inn *Sightjacks people when he's bored or attempting to blackmail them, he finds it amusing. *Obeys only Taint... and Vengeance. *Still does street performing as a living. *Refers immortals formally by their full name. *Unable to understand the concept of nickname. *The moment he holds a grudge towards someone, he would do anything to get back at them no matter how long it takes. *Is a Sadist, enjoys seeing frightened/horrified expressions of people. *Enjoys horror stories and high up places. *Actually possesses some medical knowledge since he used to be taken in by a doctor and was taught various things. *The mask he uses now is different from the ones he used when he was human, it's a white smiling mask with a single horn at the forehead. *The masks he had were all handmade by him. *Was helped by Heresy (during their mortal years) when he got injured by one of the villager, he could not really remember her due to only encountering her while being in a half-conscious state. It was after that he was taken in by the doctor. Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Mind